City Block 69
"Some say it's a beautiful place, where everyone can make his fortune, a giant pillar of wealth and felicity. Built with the aid of the Clayds and the Fae, there's almost nothing you can't get there, a diamond tower that rose from the wastelands; City Block 69. Apply citizenship today." -City Block 69 Department for Tourism and Immigration "It's a tower, do you know what that means? All the shit from the rich folks on top seeps down into the lower levels, and from there, down to the very bottom, where sunlight is a faint legend to most people. If they can say that you can make a fortune, than they mean "By exploiting people poorer than you." -Unkown, homeless citizen, referring to himself as "Magic Carl Carrot" Location City Block 69 was erected on the border between Clayd and Atherium. It's the biggest piece of cooperation between the three countries of Astrelis. Reaching from the plain land into the sky, it overshadows the surrounding areas as a giant symbol for the restoration. Description General Description The Name "City Block" is quite literal, as it is indeed a giant city in the form of a block. Massive pillars in the ground, fulfilling the role of the life support system at the same time, keep the massive metal body stable, which reaches over 20700 feet (6900 meters) into the air. It measures 6000 feet (2000 meters) square on each side, and the underground levels reach another 3000 feet (1000 meters) downwards. It features 69 Levels, counting from the top to the bottom (meaning, the top level is "Level 1" and the first level above ground is "Level 69") while the 10 underground levels are marked from "Level 0" (ground level) to "Level -10." The top Level is built on the roof of the tower, and is in fact a city on it's own, with separate energy supply, food production, waste disposal, etc. It is as expensive as it is luxurious, and only the wealthiest citizens can afford to live there. The living standard sinks with every level downwards, and "Level 0" is so infamous for it's horrible life situation, that it's used by the parents of the upper levels to scare their children into obedience. Background After the Fourth Era slowly came to an end, and the Era of Revival began to unfold, the Clayd moved out from their isolationism and sought cooperation with their neighbors. Silvessa was in bad shape, and so was Atherium, but with the help of Clayd, to get back on her feet just enough to sign a cooperation treaty and began immediately with the reconstruction. It took years of planning, and even more years for the construction, but the result was not only a city on the highest step of technology and life standard, but also one of the first space ports in use. With City 69 in place, it was fairly easy to access the Moons and request help from the Fae. However, the rest of the nations eventually recovered as well, and City Block 69 lost their status as the beacon of the restoration. With the time, the lower levels were left by themselves, only holding importance as source for cheap work force, energy supply and other lowly paid occupations. Organized Crime had an easy time finding the way into the small clubs, bars and brothels down in the dark heart of the city, where not a single ray of sunlight ever reaches. Nowadays, the City is mainly split into four parts: * The Top: Level 1 to Level 5 form the elite of the City, harboring the administration, the space port and everything else that is sure to provide money and security. People here are mostly oblivious to the state of any Level below Level 10. Some even doubt that they exist. * The Upstarts: Level 6 to 10 or 11 are those who strive to become part of The Top. They're already wealthy by normal standards, but they do everything to gain more. Corruption, denounciation and nepotism are a fixed part of the agenda. * Main Street: From Level 11 (or 12, depending on who you ask) downwards to Level 44, the life here is comparable to any other city of Draiohan. Featuring small to medium businesses, the people here are neither exceptionally poor nor exceptionally rich. They usually dislike the ones above them as snobbish, and have some sympathy for the ones below them, and some of them even founded organizations to aid the poorer Levels. * Pauper's Kingdom: From Level 45 to Level -10, (while the underground levels are not officially inhibited, quite a lot of illegals, thugs, criminals, beggars and refugees live there between the machines, generators and defecators, the grade of poverty ranges from something resembling a bad neighborhood or a poor quarter to straight slums, where electricity and water are neither stable nor safe, and food is just expensive as on the top, while being actually garbage from just there. Recent History ... Notes * This content is free to use and change for everyone, meeting the following conditions: 1. The original lore must not be altered, only if you can convince me why it is necessary or would improve the background. 2. Please watch your style and language to be proper. * Anyone can create content related to this and edits this page to link his content, no need to ask me for permission. * This place is free to be used for RP, wether forum or chat RP. If the RP changed a major fact about the city, add it under "Recent History." * The rights for all pictures belong to their respective owners. Category:Location Category:Fifth Era Category:BacaloV